1. Field
This disclosure relates to a poly(imide-amide) copolymer, and to a composition including a poly(imide-amide) copolymer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A colorless transparent material has been researched for diverse purposes such as for an optical lens, a functional optical film, and a disk substrate. But as information devices are being further miniaturized and display devices are providing higher resolution, more functions and greater performance are required from the material.
Therefore, there remains a need for a colorless transparent material having excellent transparency, heat resistance, mechanical strength, and flexibility